The present invention relates to a system for digital switching between n junctors (n being a whole number greater than 1) and more particularly to a digital switching system for use in the field of safety communications such as air and ocean traffic control. In a digital switching system, the junctor serves as an interface for operator stations, different radio channels, telephone lines, and so forth.
Systems of this type are already known in which all the junctors are connected to a central control unit and to a central connection network which are associated for receiving information from the different junctors of the system and controlling the junctor interconnections. As a result of the highly centralized structural arrangement of these switching systems, the complex assembly constituted by the central control unit and the central switching network are liable to result in total paralysis of the system whenever a failure occurs.